htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clesta
Clesta is a light blue and white winged cat/wolf hybrid who is the Princess of Weather and the Skies. Characteristics and Biography Clesta is very talented with magic and can cast very powerful spells that many others (like Wolfle) are unable to cast. She mostly her magic for good and likes to help others. She also has atmokinesis, so he can control the weather. Since Clesta can control the weather, she can also manipulate electricity, air, and even temperature. She also has telekinesis and super strength. Clesta also has excellent flight skills. However, her powers do have its downsides. Clesta cannot affect anyone who has a magic immunity, since her powers are made with magic. Her weather powers are also connected to her emotions, which can be a problem considering how emotional she gets at times. Clesta also has a form of anxiety disorder, as she gets a panic attack when something goes wrong. She might have a form of obsessive-compulsive disorder. However, a disorder she has been official diagnosed with is Borderline personality disorder. In her spare time (when she isn't helping others), she likes to draw and write stories. She also likes to interact with her friends. Clesta has alot of fans and even has a Fan Club about her. She is called a heroine by others, as she saves people much better than Splendid. Just recently, Clesta has gained a magical bow, with equally magical arrows. She got this because she wanted a form of combat that won't allow her to use magic. She usually uses this as a "first-line of defense" for her. Clesta is very good at using her arrows and can shoot accurately. Personality At first glance, she might seem arrogant and "in your face", as she is a princess. However, this isn't true, as she finds herself as worthless and not important. Generally speaking, she is very shy and quiet, as she (apparently) doesn't know how to socialize properly. Clesta does like helping others regardless. She is also extremely loyal to her friends and will do anything for them. Clesta is described as being an "emotional wreck". She is prone to having mental breakdowns if something goes wrong or if she is generally having a bad day. She is also irritable and has a short-temper. This could be caused by her Borderline personality disorder, which is characterized by unstable moods and behavior. Some tree friends stay away from her because of this. Appearance Clesta is a light blue winged cat/wolf hybrid with white inner ears, tip of tail, and feathers. She has blonde hair with a rose pink highlight that was dip-dyed. She has dark cyan eyes. Clesta has freckles on her cheeks and on the top of her nose. She also has whiskers. For her clothes, she has a green shirt with a white cat on it and purple pants. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Gallery To see the gallery, go here. Trivia *She is 24 years old and was born on December 21st, the first day of winter. *The color of her magic is rose pink, like her hair dye. *She used to be a self insert and has gone through a total of 4 redesigns (5 counting another universe). **She used to be shipped with Robo Star, but the creator lost touch with his creator. **She also used to have become a spirit and had two reincarnations, but it was changed. *Rumors suggest that she is from another dimension, since she has such an unusual appearance compared other tree friends. **It was confirmed that she is from another dimension according to the creator. *Clesta can jump through dimensions with the help of "Dimensional Scissors". *She is extremely fluffy, since she is part maine coon. *She has a bow, because of the creator's new obsession interest in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Imaginators Skylanders: Imaginators]. **There is also a rumor that she is autistic. *She sounds alot like Ember McLain from Danny Phantom. Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters Category:Wolves Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Unusual Species Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unstable Characters Category:Characters